This invention relates to a magazine for a handgun comprising a chamber that accommodates the ammunition and a magazine head that is suitable for being accommodated by the magazine well in the breech block housing of the firearm, and a handgun equipped with a magazine of that type.
A magazine for a handgun of the type mentioned above is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,398,615 B2, for instance. Magazines of this type are especially used for cartridges with an ignition edge, wherein the cartridges have a staggered arrangement because of the ignition edge to the effect that the uppermost cartridge is positioned in the direction of firing with its ignition edge in front of the ignition edge of the cartridge underneath it, because it will only be ensured in that case that the uppermost cartridge will go into the firing channel in a controlled manner. A curved side contour results for the magazine from the staggered arrangement of the cartridges because the cartridges are narrower in front than they are in the rear area. The magazine described in the above-mentioned US document is intended to be used with 10/22 model guns of the company Ruger, for instance. It is comprised in principle of a curved magazine chamber that holds the ammunition and a magazine head that is somewhat broader vis-a-vis this chamber in an upper area. The firearm is frequently equipped with a different magazine with less capacity as a standard feature, for instance with a rotating drum magazine. The basic idea of a variable adjustment of the magazine head to the receptacle provided for it (magazine well) in the breech block housing of the firearm via a more or less major unscrewing of upward-projecting screws provided on the magazine head is already found in this document. The mechanism for the ejection of the cartridge case is still located on the breech block housing in this well-known firearm, however.
It could be the case that the magazine head is not accommodated by the breech block housing with a precise fit when the magazine is replaced due to the fact that the various models and construction years frequently have dimensional deviations in the area of the breech block housing that holds the head of the magazine in these firearms. That can in turn lead to interference with the functions of the firearm, for instance with the ejection of the cartridge case after the shot. An ejector that interacts with the extractor is customarily used for ejection; the ejector is located on the breech block housing and it carries out its function, meaning the ejection of the cartridge case, during the movement of the breech after the firing of the cartridge.
This invention starts off here. The task of this invention is to provide a magazine for a handgun of the type mentioned above that permits an adjustment for dimensional deviations of the firearm caused by different models or construction years, especially with regard to the function of the ejector.
A magazine for a handgun of the type mentioned above with the characterizing elements of the main claim solves this problem.